Sabar
by pindanglicious
Summary: "Beungeut seuseuh, siah!" —Sakura melempar sebotol besar kecap ke wajah suaminya. "Buuk maneh cukur geura, hayam siah!"—Sasuke harus ekstra sabar menghadapi istrinya yang tengah hilang kesadaran. [Rate M untuk Bahasa] [For SSFD and Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah]


_"Beungeut seuseuh, siah!" _—Sakura melempar sebotol besar kecap ke wajah suaminya. "_Buuk maneh cukur geura, hayam siah!"_—Sasuke harus ekstra sabar menghadapi istrinya yang tengah hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

**Sabar**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

Fanfiksi © pindanglicious  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini

**Rate: T++**

**Warning: semi-CANON, a bit OOC, Twist, Oneshot, Multilingual, R.**

**Untuk Challenge-nya tante ambudaff di Infantrum, Bahasa Daerah dan perayaan SasuSaku Fanday 2014! XD**

.

.

.

Jalanan Konoha yang setiap tengah malam selalu remang-remang membuat Uchiha Sasuke ragu untuk melangkah. Laki-laki itu membopong seorang wanita ayu dengan rambut merah muda sebahunya yang terjuntai. Kadang dia kesal dengan kesembronoan warga yang tak pernah mau menyalakan lampu jalan setiap malam menerjang.

Dia harus bersenang hati menggendong istrinya setelah menerima laporan dari rekan ANBU—Sai—yang mengatakan kalau istrinya sedang mabuk. Dasar sial, siapa yang membuat wanitanya mabuk? Sudah berkali-kali dia melarang, **JANGAN MINUM SAKE**. (Dan emosinya semakin meninggi saat si gadis Yamanaka menambahkan, _"Sakura menghabiskan dua botol sake sekaligus,_")

Sepanjang jalanan, Sasuke terus merutuk. Dia menyumpah serapahi siapapun yang terlibat dan memaksa istrinya minum dua botol cairan haram itu. Asal tahu saja, Sakura itu berat! Mungkin gara-gara wanita itu rajin menggendong batu berton-ton—atau memakan barbel dua kali sehari. Ah, _kupret. Nyieun pikeuheuleun(1) _pokoknya.

Kakinya yang berbalut celana hitam gemetaran, saking beratnya. Sasuke turut mengutuk Danzo dan para petinggi Konoha yang dulu—dengan kurang ajarnya—memindahkan lokasi komplek Uchiha ke daerah paling ujung. Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk sampai ke sana kalau hanya berjalan, apalagi lelet seperti ini. Tapi meloncat sana-sini pun percuma. Sasuke juga manusia, bisa punya rasa lelah.

Sebegitukah derita yang harus dirasakan seorang calon ayah? Pulang misi diberi laporan nista, langsung bergegas menjemput istri tercinta dengan perut kosong nan rata. _Daang tah sapatu!_(2)

"S-sialan … kau berat, Sakurahh—" keluhnya.

Kakinya lelah menjamah kejamnya kerikil dunia yang _nanceb-nanceb _di bawah sepatunya. Sekali lagi, dia terlalu lelah untuk meloncat dari ujung atap ke atap lain. Lelah itu manusiawi kok. _Jelema mah taya nu sampurna(3)_. Sekuat-kuatnya Uchiha Sasuke, kalau sedang lapar, dia cuma bisa mengandalkan _the power of ngedumel_. _It does exist, doesn't it_?

Sasuke beruntung karena tak ada satu pun orang yang melihat wajah _teu kobe_(4)nya. Ya iyalah, _saderek geus sarare. Keur naon kaluar imah peuting-peuting?(5)_

Tapi tambahan lagi yang membuatnya tak nyaman bin kesal adalah, bau _sake _yang menguar dari mulut istrinya.

.

.

.

_'BREEET'_

Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia mendorong kasar pintu geser tak berdosa di hadapannya tersebut, hanya dengan satu kaki. Laki-laki itu memasuki kediamannya setelah kembali melakukan tindak kekerasan pada sang pintu. Sandal ninja yang dipakainya dia terlantarkan; tergeletak di luar _getabako _dengan acak-acakan.

Memasuki ruang makan, dia menurunkan sang istri dari punggungnya dan menyenderkannya ke dinding belakang. Tangan putihnya bergerak pelan mengusap sudut bibir istrinya yang basah kena iler. _Geuleuh?(6)_ Tidak, tidak. Istri yang sedang _ngacay(7) _itu tidak najis. Kalau disuruh membersihkan iler Naruto, baru dia tidak sudi.

"Ngghhhh … _baledog siah ku aing _… (8)" igau Sakura di alam bawah sadarnya.

Sasuke tersentak keras. Matanya membulat mendengar sederet kalimat durjana yang keluar dari mulut mungil istrinya.

Lelaki itu menghentikan aktivitas mengusap ilernya sejenak. Wajahnya super datar, tapi hati kecilnya kaget bukan main. Itu 'kan kata-kata kasar! Tak pantas dilontarkan seorang istri pada suaminya sendiri.

Satu detik …

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

Empat detik …

Lima detik …

—ah, dia sudah tidak rewel.

Sasuke tetap menatap wajah imut istrinya intens. Mulutnya terbuka, pipinya merona, dan aroma _sake _masih menguar dari rongga mulut itu. Lucu? _Bangeeeet_. Oke, stop _alay_nya.

"Kau yang mabuk itu merepotkan," desisnya datar.

Dia mencondongkan tubuh tegapnya ke arah wajah sang istri. Hendak meluma—mengecup ringan bibir seksi yang menggoda itu.

_'PLAK!'_

—namun sayang beribu sayang, dia malah disambut tampolan sadis sang istri. Sasuke mengaduh alay sambil memegangi pipinya yang langsung merah. Cepat-cepat dia menjauh dari Sakura yang tengah membuka kelopak mata dengan tatapan sadis tapi konyol.

"Kau ini kenapa, hah?" protesnya tak terima.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya frustasi.

"Hik! _Tega, siah! Hik … meni tega ka urang teh!(9)_" racau wanita itu dengan wajah sedihnya. Seketika racauannya berubah menjadi tangisan. Dan Sasuke semakin bingung maksimal.

Pertama, dia tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang digunakan Sakura. (Err ... mengerti, sih. Buku perpustakaan bilang itu bahasa sunda. Tapi dia hanya mengerti sepatah dua patah kata.)

Kedua, kenapa istrinya jadi sangat _moody _seperti ini? Separah itukah mabuknya?

"Sa-Sakura, aku tidak menger—_ANJRIT_!"

_'PLETAK!'_

—Sebuah sendok nasi melayang dan jatuh di kepalanya.

"_Tega siah geus ninggalkeun aing lila teuing! Hik! Saban peuting aing ceurik mikirkeun maneh, unggal panggih meni hayang maehan aing! Hik!(_10) Kau ini terlalu jah—hiks! JAHAAAT!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Kau ini bicara apa Sakura aku tidak mengerti, sumpa—"

"_Bogohan jeung awewe buuk beureum ari teu butuh ka aing mah! Hik! Tega sia mah Kang, tega! Tega pisan jadi salaki teh! Hik!(11)" _Sakura memotong pembicaraan mantan rekan setimnya dengan tangis emosional. Dia berkali-kali mengusap air mata yang terus keluar, meracau kencang, terisak heboh.

Tapi tetap saja, SASUKE TIDAK MENGERTI! ARRRGHH! Punya istri mabuk memang bikin frustasi!

"_Awewe? _Perempuan? _Buuk beureum? _Rambut merah? Maksudmu Karin—?"

_'CKRISSH'_

Sasuke kembali tersentak dengan layangan gunting yang nyaris melukai pipinya. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan sang istri sudah menghimpitnya di pojok ruangan, dengan wajah penuh air mata dan senyum miris, ala _yandere_. Tidak! Dia tidak mau diperuke oleh istrinya! Cukup Naruto saja yang pernah coretmenyemeinyacoret. Oke, abaikan.

"_Hiks_! Jangan sebut namanya—" bisik Sakura berat. Tangannya melemas, dan terjatuh ke dalam dekapan suaminya. "Milikku. Sasuke-_kun __**milikku**_," dia melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih menyeramkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa ngeri dengan sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba.

Orang bilang sih _yandere_.

"Itu masa lalu—ugh—Sakura …"

Pria itu melerai keanarkisan sang istri. Tangannya bergerak, melingkari pinggang mungil wanita itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan lebih dalam. _Ahem. Sekalian modus gak masalah keles._

"Dia cuma rekan. Rekan kerja, _ne_, Sakura. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah kembali dan dimiliki olehmu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga sang istri. Wanita itu memanas.

"_Songong siah kehed!(12)"_

_'BRUK'_

"—aduh _nyet!_"

Sasuke kembali mengaduh OOC saat sang istri mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjeduk ke belakang. Aduh, maunya apa sih? Ngamuknya malah semakin parah.

_"Beungeut seuseuh, siah!(13)" _—Sakura melempar sebotol besar kecap ke wajah suaminya. "_Buuk maneh cukur geura, hayam siah!(14)"_—Sasuke harus ekstra sabar menghadapi istrinya yang tengah hilang kesadaran.

"_ITTAI! _Sakura, berhenti—_itte_!"

"Tidak, brengsek! Hik! Jangan beralibi! Hik! Sialan!" balas si wanita bersurai merah gulali. Wajahnya masih _yandere _maksimal. Dasar wanita, sehabis maksiat malah melempari suaminya dengan piring.

_'PRANG PRANG PRANG'_

"AKU CUMA TAK SUKA KAU MENYEBUT NAMANYA—_hik!_"

"Aku tidak—"

"_ICING GANDENG BALEDOG DEUI SIAH!_(15)"

_'BUG BUG BUG BLETAK!'_

—dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah diamuk sang istri.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka efek mabuk dua botol _sake _itu bisa separah ini. Apa namanya? _Flashback_, iya itu. Padahal dia paling tak suka ada orang yang mengungkit masa lalu.

Tambah daftar derita untuk hari ini: wajahnya akan habis oleh keganasan istrinya. Ah, sabar.

_Well_, mungkin penebusan dosa atas segala perbuatan biadabnya di masa lalu.

(Pelajaran untuk Sasuke: dia harus bertapa kepada guru besar untuk mengatasi istrinya bila suatu saat nanti mabuk lagi.)

.

.

.

**Omake**

"_Ohayou~!"_

"_Ohayou. _Sakura."

"Sasuke-_kun_~! Ah, kau lapar? Pagi ini kita maka—eh, kenapa wajahmu bonyok?"

"…"

.

.

.

**FIN**

_Nyieun pikeuheuleun(1) _= bikin kesel  
_  
Daang tah sapatu!_(2) = makan tuh sepatu!

_Jelema mah taya nu sampurna(3) = _manusia itu gak ada yang sempurna  
_  
teu kobe_(4) = mukanya gak kekontrol (?)

_saderek geus sarare. Keur naon kaluar imah peuting-peuting?(5) _= semua udah pada tidur. Buat apa keluar rumah malem-malem?  
_  
Geuleuh(6) = _jijik  
_  
Ngacay(7) = _iler  
_  
baledog siah ku aing_(8) = lempar (barang apa aja) lu sama gue!

_Tega, siah! Meni tega ka urang teh!(9) _= tega, kamu! Tega banget sama aku!  
_  
Tega siah geus ninggalkeun aing lila teuing! Saban peuting aing ceurik mikirkeun maneh, unggal panggih meni hayang maehan aing! (_10) = tega kamu, udah lama ninggalin aku! Setiap malem aku nangis mikirin kamu, setiap ketemu kamu malah pengen ngebunuh aku!

_Bogohan jeung awewe buuk beureum ari teu butuh ka aing mah! Tega sia mah Kang, tega! Tega pisan jadi salaki teh! (11) _= pacaran sama cewek rambut merah kalau gak butuh sama aku. Tega, kamu yank (…)! Tega banget jadi suami!  
_  
Songong siah kehed!(12) _= songong lu kampret!  
_  
Beungeut seuseuh, siah!(13) = _muke lo cuci!  
_  
Buuk maneh cukur geura, hayam siah!(14) _= rambut lo cukur, dasar ayam!  
_  
ICING GANDENG BALEDOG DEUI SIAH!_(15) = diem lu berisik! Gue lempar lagi lo!

.

.

.

Dafug jadinya absurd banget -_- jadi ceritanya si sasuke yang harus sabar ngadepin sakura yang mabok. Sengaja pake sunda kasar (makanya saya taro di rating M lol haha), karena kalau terlalu lembut jadinya malah jijay (?). sebenernya gak ada niat buat bikin OOC, tapi kalau lagi mabok ya begitulah (?)

Well, semoga bisa dinikmati www maaf kalau ada kegaringan hahahahahaha /nangis


End file.
